1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-cooling heat dissipation apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid-cooling heat dissipation apparatus used for heat emitting device such as a CPU.
2. Description of Prior Art
The computers are developed with more powerful function and computation speed. Beside performance issue, the product appearance, the construction and motherboard connection ways are also under extensive exploited. As downsize of form factor and increasing of processing speed, the heat dissipation for central processing unit (CPU) is also an important issue to solve.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a prior art liquid-cooling heat dissipation system 100a. As shown in this figure, the liquid-cooling heat dissipation system 100a comprises a heat dissipation stage 10a, a water outlet 101a and a water inlet 102a on both ends of the heat dissipation system stage 10a, respectively, a duct 103a connected between the water inlet 102a and a water outlet 201a of a water pump 20a, a duct 104a connected between the water outlet 101a and a water inlet 301a of a cooling stage 30a, which is composed of a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 303a. The cooling stage 30a comprises a water outlet 302a connected to a water inlet 401a of a water tank 40a through a duct 402a. The water tank 40a comprises a water outlet connected to the water inlet 202a of the water pump 20a, thus forming the liquid-cooling heat dissipation system 100a. During operation, the water pump 20a conveys cool water to the heat dissipation stage 10a for heat exchanging into hot water. Afterward, hot water flows to the cooling stage 30a through the duct 104a for heat exchanging into cool water there and cool water flows back to the water tank 40a through the duct 304a. The above operations are repeated for cyclic heat exchange.
However, above-described prior art liquid-cooling heat dissipation system 100a is composed of separate heat dissipation stage 10a, water pump 20a, cooling stage 30a and water tank 40a and ducts 103a, 104a, 304a and 402a interconnecting between above devices. The liquid-cooling heat dissipation system 100a thus formed is bulky and hard to assemble. This is adverse to the compact trend of computer.